Cornholio
Cornholio is a Lightweight robot built by Team Artifist ' which competed in RoboGames 2008, ComBots Cup VI, an RoboGames 2011. It is a pink, circular, full body spinner capable of inflicting severe damage. Continuing with the tradition of Team Wetware machines, Cornholio did not do well in competition, losing more matches than it ever won. However unlike most Team Wetware/Artifist machines this was more due to bad draws than technical issues. Robot History RoboGames 2008 Cornholio first competed in RoboGames 2008, after recieving a bye in the Round of 24 it faced 'O'Dominator. It lost this fight, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Herr Gepoünden, a fight which it won. This put it in the Round of 12 where it faced wooden robot The Brown Note. It lost this match, and was eliminated from the competition. ComBots Cup VI Cornholio's first, and only opponent in ComBots Cup VI was in the quarter-finals where it faced The Big B. It lost, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it was supposed to face Frosty the Snowbot. However in true Team Wetware/Artifist form it forfeited the match (likely due to technical problems), and was eliminated in the Quarter-Finals. RoboGames 2011 after receiving a bye in the first part of the Round of 24 before being drawn up against newcomer Awesom-O. This match started with Cornholio having issues spinning up as Awesom-O spun up to full speed. Awesom-O then delivered a pair of solid hits with its flywheel knocking Cornholio back both times, but doing no real damage to the titanium shell of Cornholio. Cornholio then drove away from Awesom-O, which gave chase, and delivered a hit to Cornholio. This caused Cornholio to start spinning, Awesom-O then delivered another large blow, knocking Cornholio back once more. Awesom-O then charged at Cornholio, but missed, and slammed into the wall disc-first before backing up into Cornholio. This collision resulted in Cornholio ripping a tire, and several other pieces off of Awesom-O which promptly tapped out. This put it in the Round of 12 where it faced the Brazilian drum spinner, Touro Light. This match started with both bots spinning up to speed, Touro Light then delivered a blow to Cornholio which ripped its shell off, and flipped it onto its back. Cornholio then tapped out, giving the win to Touro Light via knockout. This sent Cornholio to the loser's bracket where it faced Texas Heat. It lost this match as well, and was eliminated once again in the Round of 12. RoboGames 2018 Cornholio is currently registered for RoboGames 2018. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 6 *'Byes:' 2 Trivia Cornholio2.JPG|Cornholio with its weapon at a standstill. 30.jpg|Cornholio takes on Herr Gepo. * With its 2-6 record, as well as its defeat of two robots which have done reasonably well Cornholio is by far the most successful Team Artifist/Wetware robot. * Cornholio was named after a character from the classic US TV Show Beavis & Butthead. Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2008 RoboGames Category:Robots from California Category:RoboGames 2008 Competitors Category:Full Body Spinners Category:RoboGames 2008 Non-Returners Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:ComBots Cup VI Competitors Category:Robots that have forefited a match Category:RoboGames 2011 Competitors Category:Combat Robots Category:RoboGames 2011 Non-Returners Category:American Robots Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with names based on Film and Television